The After Scenes
by Za Great Prussia
Summary: Shane Dawson and his friends/Family just finished the kidnapping Drake Bell video with Drake Bell. Shane thinks Drake hates him but Drake feels quite the opposite with the young man.


(Shane D. P.o.V)

'See ya guys'

"Cut!"

"Oh my gosh guys, I am sooo excited to upload!" I shouted excitedly. We all just finished shooting the 'kidnapping Drake Bell' video and I couldn't be more satisfied. My mom sure had one hell of a role. I loved how she actually agreed to pretend to roofline Drake. Haaahhh, memories. Truly a family's greatest treasure.

Lauren went to the computer on my desk to upload the video. Shauna was just sitting on my bed texting while my ex was glaring at Drake.

Me and her broke up the day before I went to Drake's party. She dumped me. I was broken up about it, but I wasn't hurting as much as I thought I would. The only reason she's here is because she became friends with Shauna.

Drake was leaning against the wall staring into space. He's been doing that a lot these last few days. Even my mom wondered if he was okay. Maybe... He doesn't want to be here? I don't know what it is. He's more quite than he was in the beginning.

It would make sense, if he didn't want to be here. I mean, most the time, he's so quick to leave and he doesn't make eye contact with me a lot. And when he does, it's a little awkward. Not Carly Rea Jepson awkward. More like, 'If I don't leave right now, I'm ganna shit my pants awkward. But he gets along just fine with the others. I'm actually upset by that? I've had haters, but to have one so close and a part of my video? I feel a little... I don't know.

"Shane?" I heard from next to me. Wow, I was so deep in thought, I didn't even notice my mom. Fuck, I told myself that I would put thoughts concerning him away.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked her. She gave me a little look that said that she wanted to ask me something. Weird. She usually just spits out what she has to say to me.

"What is it?" She was about to say something when she paused to look anywhere other than me. 'What is up with her?'

"Well, I was wondering what you were planning to do about your relationship with Drake." She stated a little bluntly, yet a little rushed. I nearly fell off of my bed when she finished, causing everyone in the room to look to me. Even Drake. Thank god my room is big. I don't think I could live it down if anyone heard what my mom just said.

I stood up abruptly and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I pulled her out of the room. I walked down the hall and pulled her into her room at the end of said hall.

"Okay, what the hell? What was that supposed to mean?" I asked her. She looked a little shocked but answered anyway.

"Well, I thought that maybe, before he left, you two could do something about what's going on between the two of you." She stated a bit nervously. I gave her a blank look.

"I can't do anything about him hating me, mom." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Honey, you think he hates you? My, you have got to try and talk to him when your both alone." That confused me.

`"What?" I asked her.

"Mom, I've tried talking to him, but he barely makes eye contact and is always quick to leave or occupy himself with something other than me." I explained. She gave a look. Again.

"Yeah, but don't you think It's because he's a little nervous around you. I mean, sure he's famous but there aren't many people like you out there." Now I'm just fucking confused.

"What do mean?" She smiled and started walking out of the room.

"Ask Drake, Shane." And then I was alone. I don't understand what she was trying to get at. Drake Bell? Nervous because of me? As if. There's no way. That could never happen. He's a celebrity, while I'm a 25 yr old trying to get famous through the power of YouTube.

I'm awkward and have trouble with new people. He thought I was weird when we met at his party. He most likely thinks I'm just as weird or even weirder now.

I sat there for a second before getting up and walking back to my room where all my friends are. Half way there, I heard Lisa, my ex, yelling.

"Why are you even here?!" I ran back and saw Lisa fuming and glaring at Drake. He looked surprised and a little hurt.

"Lisa, what the fuck is going on?" I asked her. We aren't together anymore and she hangs around my house, yet she decides to yell in my house and ask that question? And to my guest? Oh hell no.

"Nothing that concerns your interference." She glared and yelled at me. That was it. She's been acting like a total bitch this whole time. Now I've reaaally had enough.

"Okay that is fucking it! Lisa, we aren't dating anymore, so you WILL NOT act like a total bitch in my house and talk to my guests like you own the place just because their a celebrity and getting more attention than you." She moved to interrupt me but I kept going.

"No! I don't even care if that isn't the reason! I don't know what's going on with you, but this whole time you've been glaring at Drake, being a bitch to me, and being rude to everyone else. I am done. I tried to be nice, but now I want you out of my house and gone for good." I said out of breath. She looked at me completely shocked. I felt all eyes on me. I couldn't really care less though. They all know I had a point.

I glared her down and she walked slowly past me but not without stopping and saying something.

"I just want you to know that I never wanted things to get like this." And then she walked out. I was a little understanding as to what she meant, but that doesn't change that she still acted the way she did. She didn't want things to end like this but she let it, and there's no way to change the past.

I sighed and walked over to sit next to Shauna on my bed, putting me head on my shoulder. She patted my head.

"That was way overdue." She a light laugh.

"Yeah, but you got it done did. And that's betta than never." She had a point.

"I thought you were her friend." I suddenly remembered.

"Yeaaah, it was more pity towards the end. I mean she WAS only jealous." Jealous?

"What was she jealous of?" She laughed and got up. Giving me the same look my mom did.

"That you gatta find out for yourself baby-boy! Ha-haaah!" With that she walked over to Lauren at the computer. 'Is there some sort of secret I'm missing out on?'. I sat for a minute before getting up and stretching my arms out above me head.

"You guys wanna hang out for a bit?" I asked to whoever was listening. Lauren looked up from the computer and Shauna looked back at me with her.

"We were actually hoping to go to the mall later for some new make up for or costumes. But we can stay for an hour or so." They smiled. I looked to Drake and he looked the other way.

"I can stay for awhile." I sighed, giving a sad smile in the direction of the floor. I nodded for them all to follow me. I led them down the stairs and towards the living room.

"How do video games and movies with a bunch of junk food and soda sound." I asked as I looked to them for their opinion. They all shook their heads.

I walked over to the TV and flipped it on. Shauna went to the kitchen to get the snacks while Lauren went to the other side of the room to scope out my DVD collection. So me and Drake just stood there.

I smiled awkwardly at him and motioned to sit on the couch. He nodded and as we sat Shauna came back with the snacks while Lauren grabbed my Star Trek movie and popped it into the Blue Ray player.

-*an hour later/7:00 night*-

We had started watching Star Trek when Shauna complained about being bored, so we changed the TV back to cable. Lucky there was a Family Guy marathon on FOX

"Sorry Shane but me and Lauren need to get ourselves goin." Shauna suddenly announced. I nodded to them as they got up and headed to the door and left. And then there were two.

I looked to Drake and he looked back to the TV hurriedly. I sighed and looked down. This made no sense! Everyone is saying that he doesn't hate me and that I just needed to get him alone. He won't even try and strike up a conversation. BULLSHIT indeed.

I was ganna suggest that we call it a day when the channel went to a sudden alert.

'Hello viewers, we interrupt your program to bring you a special news update.-'

We watched the report and apparently certain streets are being closed due to an accident on a street route. Being those roads led to the same route. And the roads that lead from my house... Were... In that... List ... Of closed roads. Oh fuck me.

I'm going to be stuck with a guy who visibly hates me; a guy I really wish didn't hate me. I looked over at him and to say he looked surprised was an understatement. He looked damn well shell shocked.

"You okay over there Drake?" I asked a little quietly. He looked to me for a sec before he looked more apologetic than shocked.

" Y-yeah. I'm just little worried on how I'm ganna get home tonight." He said a little panicky. I don't know why I blurted out what I was ganna say next.

"You can always just stay here the night?" What. The. Hypothetical. Fuck? Why am I pinning for his attention or whatever? What am I hoping to get from him staying? His acceptance? Friendship? I'd love for us to be friends. He's really nice and tries so hard not to be rude. I was broken out of my thoughts by Drake answering my question.

"A-are you sure about that? I don't know what might happen..." Happen?

"Of course I'm sure." I forced a smile. I could tell that he didn't want to stay, but it's not like either of us have much of a choice. It would take over two hours if he walked.

He nodded and sat up from leaning back to stretch his arms out, arching his back a little. I noticed that with his back arched like that that he looked so, s-stop! I told myself that I wouldn't think those thoughts about him. Why can't I let it rest. Why do I care at all?!

"S-so do you wanna hang out down here or you wanna get ready for bed and just fall asleep to some TV or movie upstairs?" I asked a bit awkwardly. He thought it over for a sec.

"Can we get ready for bed but hang out down here for a while still?" He asked a little hopefully, of course, not making eye-contact.

"Sure, come on, I'm sure I have some cloths that fit you somewhere." I forced another smile. I got up and led him back to my room upstairs. As we walked in, I noticed all the tech stuff and some cloths were laying around. I shrugged it off for now and walked to the closet.

I found a pair of red, plaid, pajama pants and a white t-shirt that was a little big for me. They should fit him. I handed them to him and went back to the closet.

"You can use the shower if you want, I'm ganna change and tidy up my room." He nodded and walked out of the room. I sighed for the zillionth time and grabbed a blue button down shirt out of the closet. Just looking at it, I could tell that it was ganna be big on me. I stripped down to my underwear and put it on. It went down to my mid-thigh, almost just above my knee. I didn't even bother with pants or buttoning up the top three buttons.

I picked my cloths up off the floor and put them in the hamper by the door. I turned back and picked up my camera-stand from in front of my bed putting my camera on my desk next to my bed (facing the bed) and the stand in the closet.

I picked up the remainder of my cloths scattered everywhere and a DVD or two and organized my room. It looked spotless.

I checked my watch and it only took me 5 minutes to clean my room up. I smiled to myself and headed out of my, down the stairs, in the direction of the kitchen barefoot.

Opening the fridge I grabbed a water bottle and an apple. I moved to the sink and rinsed off the apple. I leaned forward on the edge of the counter and looked out the window, folding my arms on it. I got to thinking about how this night ended up this way.

I have a guy that doesn't even like me staying the night in my house. The worst part is that all I want is for him at least smile at me. And he did at first. He smiled at me at times and spoke to me freely. But that was a when we met 2 weeks or so ago.

I told myself I don't care but I just can't act like it doesn't bother me anymore. He is just so funny and usually nice but when he won't even talk to me unless I talk first? I almost wanna cry.

God it's like I'm-no! I-I can't. I mean, can I? I know I've been having thoughts about him and all and noticing how wonderful he is but... My god... I fell for a guy that hates me.

I could feel my face getting warm and it also felt... Wet? I put my hand to my face and felt that it was indeed wet. I was crying. I gasped a bit and found it a little harder to breath.

Just great. Fucking perfect. I can't believe this! I sobbed a bit and leaned more onto the counter, putting my head in my hand and cried some more.

"Hey Shane I-what?" I jumped and turned a bit to look at him as I stood up a bit straighter. He was wearing the cloths I gave him and his hair was still a bit wet. Just the sight made my heart beat increase.

"Oh, uh, I, um-"

"Are you okay, Shane?" He asked.

I looked at him a little shocked but hid my surprise with a weak laugh.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine." I stammered out and turned back to the window. I heard his steps behind me and was suddenly yanked to face him. He put his hands on both sides of me on the counter. My eyes widened as they made contact with his and he whipped a tear away.

"Don't lie to me. You wouldn't be crying if something wasn't wrong." He said seriously. He was close and I could hear my heart beating fast in my ears.

"You hate me." I blurted out which surprised us both. He stared at me, wide eyed, for a good few minutes before talking again.

"W-what? Why would you think I hate you?" He asked. I laughed sarcastically which put a hurt expression on his face.

"Why? Because you never look me in the eye, you never talk to me unless I talk to you first, yet you act so friendly with everyone el-" I didn't get to finish that sentence as Drake suddenly kissed me. I couldn't move for a second as he took advantage of the fact that he caught me mid sentence, putting his tongue in my mouth.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and arched into him groaning. His arms went around my hips as he lifted me to sit on the counter making me put arms around his neck.

I gasped as I reached my point for needing air.

"I... I thought you hated me." I said looking him in the eye.

"I never hated you. I actually really liked you; do like you. I was so overwhelmed with my feelings though, so I couldn't express them right. I think I really fell for you Shane. I haven't felt like this for anyone else before. And so strongly at that." He said looking me in the eye. I thanked the fact that I was sitting on the counter. I slumped my head onto his shoulder.

"T-thank god. I'm really happy to hear that. I feel the same way, Drake." He laughed a bit.

"It's good to hear that. It would be weird if you didn't, don't you think.?" I smiled up at him and kissed him. This kiss got more passionate. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved his hands to grip my thigh and upper leg as he moved away from the counter. I griped his shoulders tighter and tightened my legs around his waist.

We got from the kitchen to the living-room wall near the stairs. We kissed and gripped like animals in heat, and heated it was. He licked a trail down my throat.

THIS WILL BE A TWO CHAPTER STORY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
